


No Quarrel

by Paltr



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Came out sweeter than intended, Estinien is a quick shot, M/M, PWP, Set roughly during 3.x, Trans Male Character, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paltr/pseuds/Paltr
Summary: “Fuck,” he groans, and the boy beneath him chuckles softly, staring up at him with wide eyes that swim with lust and adoration.“You always did have a way with words.”
Relationships: Alphinaud Leveilleur/Estinien Wyrmblood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	No Quarrel

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this for.” It's all Estinien can do to respond with a low grunt, grinding his cock against Alphinaud’s soft little cunt, wetness smearing across his skin. He leans in to kiss the boy, surprisingly gentle despite himself—despite the desire pulsing through his veins, despite the _need_ threatening to overtake his very being. Alphinaud’s lips are so _soft_ , plush and wet against his own and when his cock catches on the rim of his cunt his groan is lost in the little spaces between them. When he goes to speak against the boy’s skin he gets lost in the mischievousness sparkling in his eyes, so bright and vibrant in a way he thought long lost to time.

“Do it,” he purrs, rolling his hips up against the other man, tongue darting out to lick spit-soaked lips, “ _fuck me_.”

Those words barely even leave his lips before Estinien is canting his hips forward, sheathing himself fully within the boy’s cunt and Alphinaud cries out beneath him, blunted nails digging into his back. He trembles so beautifully and it’s all that Estinien can do to capture his lips in a kiss, greedily swallowing down the noises spilling from the boy's lips as his cunt clenches around his cock, so tight and warm and he struggles to hold his hips still, to give the the time he needs to adjust. Only when their lips part, swollen and spit-slicked does he dare to move, pulling out of the boy almost fully before fucking back into him, biting back a shaky groan as he presses his hips flush against Alphinaud.

“Fuck,” he groans, and the boy beneath him chuckles softly, staring up at him with wide eyes that swim with lust and adoration.

“You always did have a way with words.” He can’t help but to crack a smile—this boy _does_ _things_ to him, melts away the facade and he can’t find it in himself to be mad, to be insecure—not here, not now. Not when Alphinaud is sprawled so beautifully beneath him, hair a mess and those lust-blown eyes staring up at him, soft little lips parted as he thrusts shallowly, the boys’ cunt practically clinging to him.

“Words avail one naught when partaking in physical pleasures.” His rhythm is slow but deep—taking his time bringing the boy apart beneath him, relishing each and every ilm of flesh as it clings to him, as he explores it with roaming hands. Alphinaud wraps his legs clumsily around Estinien’s hips, bucking needily against him with broken little whimpers and moans, so desperate in seeking pleasure.

“I won’t break,” he pants between thrusts, crying out softly as Estinien thrusts just a little rougher, “fuck me _properly_ or I’ll do it myself.” Despite Alphinaud’s best intentions, his words pique the interest of the man atop him—and he stills his hips, staring down at him with hunger in his eyes, a smirk dancing on his lips.

“Oh? Now _this_ I have to see.” He quirks a brow and the boy beneath him huffs, clearly not expecting Estinien to relinquish control so readily to someone in so many ways his junior. A small hand to his bare chest pushes him back and he moves willingly, watching as Alphinaud clambers into his lap—and he’s so _small_ compared to himself but he speaks not a word of his thoughts, hands instead finding the boys’ hips as he positions himself over his lover. Alphinaud leans in for a kiss, his hands _so small_ against Estinien’s broad chest as he braces himself and it’s all he can do to resist thrusting up into that tight cunt, tip of his cock resting tantalisingly against the boy.

The kiss is—surprisingly sweet, and when they part for air the only warning Estinien gets is a cheeky smirk before Alphinaud sinks down on his cock, and by Halone’s grace does it feel _good_. The boy raises himself on trembling thighs, teasing each and every ilm before rolling his hips back down against his lover—and it’s _clear_ that he’s got experience but Estinien can barely produce thoughts at the moment let alone _process_ the potential implications of Alphinaud’s prowess. He sets a steady pace, more than happy to chase his own pleasure atop Estinien’s lap as the other man swears and groans beneath him, thrusting up to meet him on the downstrokes—and he finds himself getting close almost _embarrassingly_ fast, gripping the boy’s hips and swearing lowly on a particular downstroke that has him clenching around his cock.

“A-Alphinaud,” he warns, bucking his hips against him and the boy doesn’t _stop_ , doesn’t even slow down- “I’m gonna-”

“Do it. Come for me.” It barely takes another rise or two of his hips, met eagerly on the downstrokes before Estinien is digging his nails roughly into the boys’ hips, a guttural moan tearing from his throat as he spills inside the boy. He holds Alphinaud flush against his hips, fucking needily into his sloppy cunt til it just becomes too much—and he stills his hips, panting deeply as the boy atop him laughs softly, rubbing small circles into his back. Estinien takes a moment or so to recuperate before pulling out of Alphinaud’s gentle embrace, stroking a hip affectionately with a thumb.

“Are you—did you want me to—” the boy cuts him off with a kiss, so soft and gentle—and Estinien finds himself carding a finger through Alphinaud’s now loose hair, moaning softly against his lips. 

“It’s fine,” the boy murmurs against his lover’s lips, a soft smile dancing across his face as he leans into Estinien’s touch. “Next time? You’re not coming before I do. We’ll see how long you can last like this.” He grabs the other man in for another kiss, quietening any protests or quarrels—not that Estinien would be adverse to letting Alphinaud take over, even if just for the night.

“Next time? I like the sound of that.”


End file.
